Snow
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Aoko was out playing in the snow and is now bedridden with the cold. But the snow in her dreams is not cold, niether is the theif


I don't own MK

III

Aoko sneezed with a smile on her face. She curled farther into the sheets, smile widening at the warmth that enveloped her.

It was worth it.

She glanced at her window, smiling at the shoe-print trampled ground, snow missing in chunks and splattered in circles on the side of the house.

She sighed contently.

Having a cold wasn't so bad. Especially when your best friend comes over to nurse you back to health. Her smile faded as she thought of her spikey haired friend.

'_Friend.'_

Everyone always joked, saying they were like husband and wife, but…

_Does Kaito think we are? Sure if he flips my skirt…no…_ she smiled think of how he made soup appear from midair. _I don't see him the way that I'm suppose to see him. _She watched as small flakes fell from the heavens. _Perhaps he only sees me as a friend too._

"Aoko!" her smile vanished as her father walked into the room. "What's wrong Aoko!?"

"You made 'nurse' Kaito leave."

"I don't trust him alone with you while you're incapacitated!"

"_Kaito_!? Kaito wouldn't do anything!"

"It just makes me feel better okay!" she looked back out the window. "I'll be back later tonight. Be good okay." He walked over to his daughther, patting her on the head and walked back to the door.

"Be safe." he nodded, walking back out the room.

She settled down in her bed as she heard the front door close. _Only Kid is stupid enough to pull a heist in this weather. _

"That man is just like snow!" she huffed, as she snuggled farther into her blankets. "besides being white, he's unpredictable, hard to catch…" she shifted, slumber over coming her, "Everyone loves him…" she yawned, eyes slipping close, "Even me…"

III

Aoko Dreamed;

Dreamt of being clad in white, surrounded by white snow, standing on warm ice. It was far too surreal.

She felt something at her waist, tugging her in a circular motion. "Even in your dreams," a voice whispered, grabbing her wrist gently, releasing her waist, twirling around, skirt rising slightly by the momentum. She felt the hand returning to her waist at the sudden feeling of vertigo as she fell.

"It's snowing," a momcle clad man smiled, not grinned at her, picking her back up, leading her acrosst eh ice.

She seemed to be floating as they danced. "The snow is peaceful…" she remarked, placing one hand behind his neck. She smiled.

"We blend in here; nearly invisible tp the rest of the world."

"We're perfect here-"

"Like this-"

"Forever…"

They glided, "Hime…You know this-" he pulled her closer, "You know this is only your mind in an alternate world? We canoot live forever here."

She laughed at his concern, spinning away from him, as she spun away as he watched fascinated. "Of course this isn't real! It's too _perfect_ a place. Too peaceful for the real world." She stopped, smiling, seeing him lower his pokerface for even the moment, "And if this was the real world," she glided towards him, "You, Kaito Kid, wouldn't be here…"

"Oh really?" she felt his arms pull her close, her arms lacing around his neck, bringing them closer together.

"Right, because my father will-"

"He hasn't yet."

"He will."

He leaned in closer, "I highly doubt it."

"He'll catch you."

"Well, I've caught you." Whispered, looking in her eyes, pulling her closer.

"Maybe I've caught _you_ Kid…" her lips ran lightly over his.

"You can't catch what can't be caught…" their lips met again, harder than before. "Hime…" the thief whispered softly, kissing her as he slowly let go.

She felt the cold of the ice, quickly numbing her feet. She smiled at the warmth of his hand resting on her cheek. She blushed as he kissed her forhead.

"Ja, Hime." Kid grinned, shoving the girl.

The ice broke.

Aoko felt the wind around her as she fell.

She heard her name in the distance, but she ignored. "Hime!" she looked up, a white flash was growing closer. "Hime!"

"Kid!" she reached out, watching his metal wing snap out as he descended, "Why did you-!?"

"I had to!" he screamed, one eye unmasked, emotions showing through. "We can't-"

"I don't care!" she laughed at his shock. "I don't. Really." His smiled reflected hers.

His speed increased.

_Almost. Their fingers almost brushing._

She felt the soft fabric of silk, their hands almost clasped.

Smiles faded, disenegrating with his white wing.

"Kid!" she felt a jerk as she stopped, watchin the other fall. She saw his grin; the manical, never giving away grin that she fell for.

She started to fall faster than before.

She fought nothing, fear creapt into her.

Not for her, but for never seeing him again.

"Sayonara, Kai-"

"AIE!"

III

The world was spinning.

Mixtures of blue and white swarmed her vision.

She was falling.

But as fast as it came, it was over. She felt something under her. Her eye's widend as she saw a manical grin that could only belong to-

"Kaitou Kid! What are you-"

"I was strolling by and saw a beautiful princess in distress and I came just in time to save her from her death." He laughed at her quizzical glare. "You were falling out of your bed."

"…Thank…you?"

He smiled, kissing her nose, smirking at the pink tint that rose to her cheeks. "Ah, not even inspector Nakamouri's daughter can resist my charm."

"I-Idiot! You're full of your-"

What were you dreaming, Hime?"

"What!?" her eyes widened at the senscere look in his eye.

"Were you skating on ice? In the middle of a forest? Then falling?"

"…Kid?"

"I've had that dream countless times before as well…" his eye shone.

"Kid…"

"The dream where we are dancing on ice together, seeming floating on air as our waltz increases. We stop only a few times, only to come together again. And…at the end of the song, we come together and ki-"

"Kid-"

"It was the dream, was it not?" she looked away. He smiled, "As I watched you sleeping, you didn't seem distressed. You looked happy." His smile morphed into his signature wicked grin. "I think you _want_ to kiss me!"

"What!?" her face turned red as she tried to push him away. "No-No way!"

"Or," he whispered, grapping her hands, moving closer, "or I kiss you."

Her eyes shut as his lips lightly brushed hers, making butterflies errupit in her stomach. She shifted slightly pressing her lips back to his tentavily. He broke the kiss, standing, Aoko still in his arms, and he jumped into her bed, laughing at the girls squaks. He held her tighter. "Hime…what is it that makes me so desireable?"

She struggled against him, "Nothing! Let me go!" she stopped moving as he kissed her tenderly. "I don't belive you." He looked her in the eyes. "Not at all."

She looked at him for the first time, her eyes widend at realization. "Kai-" she felt his lips on hers again, pressing harder than before as he shifted underneath her. Her vision was blurred by white silk. "-to?" she was alone.

She wondered how he escaped from under her, but smiled, touching her lips. Glancing at the window, smiling wider at the rose laying on her window sill.

_Aoko-hime,_

_As the flower, you are beautiful; a perfect piece of nature._

_But for now I must leave you._

_But when the smow falls again look for the shadow on the snow._

_Kaitou Kid_


End file.
